The Great Sengoku War
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: Kazuto meet Nobuna and the other he will be the great Hideyoshi a,d replacing Sagara Yoshiharu.


**Sengoku War: The Encounter**

a young man, who wake himself from dreaming, wake up as he stood after sleeping nearby the tree, but he realize something wrong, a echoes of war is everywhere, while he himself holding a Sword, then he remembered, a Thief who had tried to steal an Muramasa artifact from his Clubroom. he tried to stop the Thief but instead some strange lights come after him. that is the only thing he know

As the sound of war getting even tensioned, he encountered with a people with Samurai outfit like, at first he thought they were cosplaying but they are not, as one of the Samurai try to attack him, he Unsheated his Muramasa and Slash. the enemy in front of him is already dead, the man who commanding the enemy seemed is the Commander. "Oi what are you doing kill that man already!" command the Commander.

And then a Person save him with a monkey face like, he face the enemy, and defeat three of them easily, then He Approach the young man who stood wtih a sword. "Phew that is a close one really." he panting a little

"Yeah, thank you for helping me, old man." the young man bowed politely

"By the way, what are you doing in the middle of the war, but i see you are great using sword as well?" the old man asked

"Yeah, i trained with my grandfather back at home." he explained

"I see whoever he is, he must be pretty good, by the way what's your name kid?" the old man asked

"Hongou, Kazuto Hongou." the young man revealed his name "what about you old man?" Kazuto asked back

"My name is Kinoshita, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, nice to meet you." the old man replied saying he is Hideyoshi

'Kinoshita as in the Hideyoshi Toyotomi!' he yelled hardly at his mind trying to think clearly

"Well we better get out of here as soon as we can, I will joined up with Lord Nobuna-" before he done his sentence he struck by a bullet

Kazuto frantically try to help Hideyoshi, however the bullet hit the most vital place, so it cannot be healed, the old man asked one last time before he died.

"Please...Joined...Lord...Nobuna...I..begging...yo u." he muttered slowly while Kazuto could only nodded "Thank...you." and he breathed his one last Breath

Kazuto could only think for a moment if he stuck in this world, 'I better be helping, Lord Nobunaga as Hideyoshi told him.' he Running and running through the field of death where there is many of death lurking around he Stabbed and killed as many as possible of Imagawa clan by seeing their clan Flag, he could see he really enjoying his fight, slaughtering each and every one of them, the Muramasa began to glow redder while he also feel more power as if the Muramasa granting him power.

Imagawa soldier frantically running in Panic after seeing Kazuto Massacre. they yelled for help but mercilessly killed, The Oda army could only wondered who is the Young man that skilled enough to kill all of them, as they muttered the Leader of the Oda Clan were approaching as they also give bow to the Lord. then the Lord approaching towards the now known as a killer who defeat the Imagawa by himself then the Lord asked.

"You, what is your name?" a girl with a Tomboy like tone asked him his name, while he himself think, if he use his real name the world might be going into twist, and he finally look up at her who is mounting a white horse, with a Blonde long hair with a very pretty face, alongside with her attire of European style armor then he replied her.

"My name is Kinoshita, Hideyoshi Kinoshita." Kazuto could only use that name, so that he himself will not caught into trouble with a timeline.

"You are really brave Rampaging alone like that, aren't you afraid to die?" she asked with a curious tone

"No, Im not, but however i feel myself still scared about what will happen next and this is the only thing i can do." he replied with his eyes closed try to recover from what happened before him.

"Ehh, so you too can be scared, my troops there were talking that you are a Demon killer, well don't mind them, and it seemed that i taken interest in you, which side are you take Kinoshita?" she asked making her face closer to him.

He thought to himself that he will join the Oda, so he replied. "The Oda Army, im Here to join the Oda Army." he said bluntly.

"Oh this is coincidence, since you are talented as might well give the Oda even more of good retainers. My name is Oda, Nobuna Oda, Lord of Owari" she stated her name and title confidently while making Kazuto dumbfounded is this the Lord Of Owari who will make himself a great Lord, even he cannot stated that Nobunaga is Nobuna! -Transgender logic-

"Very well, Lord Nobuna, I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita will bring my body and soul to your cause, i might not be capable as your other retainers, but i am well mannered in the matter of strategy and Field Combat." he stated while he bowed himself

"That is surely surprising, maybe my Strategist could match up with you." she stated

"Maybe, but i am afraid im still but new, so maybe i could Exchange a few words with her?" he stare at her with an intention of curious

"Well, sure you can Hideyoshi, and don't be so formal." she slap his back hardly

"Thank you, Lord Nobuna." he Chuckled a bit nervoursly

The Soldiers looked astonished how Kazuto and Nobuna able to exchange words after words, After a few minutes exchanging a few words, a girl who riding a horse approaching Lord Nobuna with her troops, she quickly unmounted her horse and run toward Nobuna and kneel. "Lord Nobuna, Im really worry about you, and im sorry for being late, where are the Imagawa's? she dumbfounded while gaze at the whole battlefield, the Battle is already over. then Nobuna Laugh.

"Hahaha, you don't need to worry Katsuie, this man over here is the one who defeat all of them making the Imagawa running in fear!" she tapped towards Kazuto, while he could only put a face 'what the fuck?!' and his jaw opened, the Woman who stood herself before him is a Bishoujo, with her great Voluptuous body behind her armor and also, a good fighter, is this how a Female Oni Shibata before him!? he thought to himself too hard while gaze at her til himself nosebleed. Shibata who notice were Flustered and yell.

"Where do you think, you looking new Guy!" she yelled while she cover her breasts with her hands

"Sorry, i'm just Astonished to see a real beauty in front of my eyes." he said while shrugged his hair. Shibata Blushed while she try to ignore the fact.

"What did you said?! i am a Warrior! not some ordinary woman!" she charged through him with her spear, Kazuto who see this, only move his body to the right, then Throw her spear with his Muramasa. the Soldiers who look at this were startled how did the Devil Shibata were beaten by a man that look weak like Kazuto, even Nobuna herself is, make her even more interested with Kazuto. she who see this getting even longer finally ordered the Troops to Retreat back to Kiyosu Castle.

"Everyone, Victory is ours however we cannot stay here any longer, we need to pull back and regroup, and we must Celebrate First!" Nobuna raise her sword then the Soldiers who first is quiet later they Cheers really loud. then she looked at Kazuto. "Hideyoshi you will be my retainer, and i hope you really live up to your expectation." Kazuto only nodded in agreement, and so they return Kiyosu Castle.

**Kiyosu Castle **

Kazuto finally reach the Castle alongside with Oda forces, he really cannot believe what he saw, he truly think this is the most magnificent thing that he ever see, he returned to 450 years ago, that were supposed at the era of Civil war. after saw Kazuto with his jaw opened Nobuna surprised him while tapped his back hard. "Hideyoshi, what do you think of Owari." Kazuto startled by her question

"I guess this province is actually good, with you as it's leader nothing is Impossible." he stated a bit nervous however the last sentence of him make her sad.

"yeah, i hope so but the people from my clan really despised me and always think of rebelling, my father the one who inherited the clan to me was a brave man and always is, but when i heard that Father died i was really shocked, but in the same time relieved because my father always see me as a Clan Heiress make me work harder to make a greater purpose in the future." she stated with a sad smile

"then what is the real reason of your retainer clan think of rebelling?" he asked while Nobuna thought to herself then finall answered.

"When my father died or before he died, i always love playing with a man clothes, acting all tough, supposedly i always love country call Europe maybe you won't believe it, i always love playing with their weapon called Musket but people here always see that as a Barbarian toy, but i think it isn't, it will help us give a greater ability than using spears and swords and even bows, also when my father is dead everyone is mourning for him however me who is still shocked with his dead barged in and throw the sand at his face in front of his retainers, from then on the retainers always looked at me with hatred and people also called me the Fool of Owari, it doesn't make sense, but one day i will show them what i made of, but I guess it is pointless now." she looked down and pouted.

"I believe in you Lord Nobuna." he said with a smile

"What did you said?" she asked in confusion

"I said I believe in you, I believe you Love a Musket, I know the country called Europe, and everything, but you are not a fool of Owari you is but yourself and i believe in you and i know one day you could link all Japan to your cause." he stated confidently

Nobuna who is really sad were become happy after his words. "I hope you won't take back your words Hideyoshi." she smirked at him

"Of course i will never take my words back as a gentleman and i won't disappointed you, Lord Nobuna." he bowed a bit.

Afterwards, Kazuto and Nobuna came inside the Castle while preparing for a welcome for Kazuto, but Kazuto refused he only wanted a Formal introduction with the whole clan. Nobuna who see this only could agree then the meeting with all of retainers take place at the Main Hall.

"As you well known Imagawa who attack today grow even more fierce. and i almost been defeated by them." the retainers murmured among them self except Kazuto, Katsuie, and girl with a blue Ocean hair, and a girl with a tiger armor. "But, today i also have good news, i have defeated the invader Imagawa, by gaining help and the service of one man, she stared at Kazuto. "It is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, he is the one who saved me and the whole army, he valiantly slaughtered all those Imagawa troops silently and deadly." after she said that the whole retainers look went to Kazuto. "Therefore Hideyoshi will be placed as the Grand Commander of the Oda Army." all of their eyes were widened how could the man who is recently joined become the one who is a very of an army Authority under his thumb suddenly the girl in Blue hair stepped forward.

"My Lord, it unwise to place such a Rank within our new recruit, he might be rebel us in the meantime and maybe a spy, 5 Points."

"Nagahide, i know what you are saying however this man is no ordinary man and Trustworthy if you think you change my decision then stepped in front of my face!" she shouted making all in the meeting were silenced even Nagahide herself.

"My Lord you are too harsh, however i must agree with the Advisor, he most certainly are greedy if we are not careful enough if he were given the Military Authority." Katsuie also stepped forward

"Oh, Katsuie say the the person who is defeated by him really make a sense." she reminded her of her losses making the whole retainers dumbfounded.

"My Lord! it is just a Coincidence and i will certainly won't lose to the likes of Him!" she yelled

"Then how about a match between you and him, if you managed to win, i replace him to a more lower rank however if you lose you have to serve under him as second-in-command." she glared at Katsuie even harder that makes her even think that she cannot beat him, and Angry were drawn at her face.

"I agreed!" she yelled through the Hall while Kazuto could only sighed. then they finally move to the garden near the Hall, that is a perfect place to fight. the both of them finally stance together, Katsuie holding her Spear and Kazuto holding his Muramasa. it was not long who is the first to attack it is Katsuie with the short tempered attack first. he Positioned himself holding the Murmasa tightly prepare for the attack it was then he release his Movement "**Sword Style:Raging Bull!" **he slashed her but he doesn't not want to hurt a girl actually so he only target her armor, and suddenly her armor dropped off, making her Embarrassed as she cover her breasts.

"Well, i guess that is enough Katsuie-san, you might be a strong warrior but still your arrogance take yourself then make you underestimate me once again." he smirked making Katsuie slightly Irritated. the Audience who see this were surprised not too mention from a new recruit.

"I guess that should be enough evidence to show him he is not a weakling." Nobuna state making the Retainer mumbled among their self. "well, then we now i want all of you to leave but only the people i call stay here, Hideyoshi, Katsuie, Nagahide, and Toshiie, and Yoshinari. the other dismissed." she waved her hand signaled the meeting is over left only five in attend. "Well, then i wanted to tell you how is it the Saito from Mino?" her face started to serious rather than the last time.

"My Lord, doesn't need to worry it seems that Dosan only wanted to keep looking the situation as it is now." Nagahide stated while four of them nodded only Kazuto left hung his head. so Nobuna asked.

"what's wrong Hideyoshi, you seem didn't like the idea." she asked him rather worried.

"My Lord, i am simply saying that, Dosan is a man with a great ambition we cannot let our guard down." he stated making Nagahide thought for a moment then asked.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously, Kazuto maintained firm then answered

"Advisor Nagahide, Dosan Saito is a man who rose up from a mere Merchant then later on he turn out to be a Daimyo, if this kind of proof doesn't satisfied you, then why does he not attack and expand his area while he has a chance and power?" he asked back to her while all of them in the Hall confused.

"It's because he is indecisive, he think conquering the land would wasteful. but that remain he still has his ambition" she answered

"that's right Advisor Nagahide, I have planned Lord Nobuna to meet with him personally in a Temple, but I wanted to suggest the Internal conflict must be solved no matter what the cost. but still the decision is up to my Lord." he stated making all of them to think.

"Lord Nobuna i'm afraid he is right and i totally agreed with him." Yoshinari finally decide to join Hideyoshi in the party

Nobuna could only nodded and make her decision "very well, then I accept Hideyoshi proposal, Nagahide and Toshiie will handle the Retainer who dare to turn their back on us. Yoshinari and me will also help them with a bit force, the Last Hideyoshi and Katsuie will try to convince the Loyal of the Oda retainer to join us, until other explanation you all dismissed!" Nobuna said with a Authority tone which make all of them nodded.

"Understood." all of them said

**Village near Kiyosu Castle**

"Well, then i guess you could stay here for a while." Toshiie said with her emotionless expression

Kazuto look at the Inn it seems it was old but really taken care, when he came in he is greeted by the owner, called Sugihara Sadatoshi near him is a little girl with a very cute face Kazuto thought "I came to the world where the majority of it's people is Cute people." when Kazuto thought Sugihara wake him from his thought.

"Grand Commander? what's wrong? is this place a little too bad?" Sugihara asked when the Little girl a bit scared.

"No it's nothing really just having a daydream by the way call me Hideyoshi when at inn, im not go for Formalities." He answer

"I see, well let me take to your room then Hideyoshi-san."

"I thank you."

Sugihara escort him to the room, it is really a Original room from Sengoku Era and it seems everything is still so Natural, and Many features of Decoration and a little garden, it really just like a dream to really see this Legendary Era with his own eyes.

Kazuto after he rest enough he went for dinner with the owner and his daughter, with Toshiie, Kazuto perhaps thinking why is Toshiie watching him so he decide to ask her.

"Toshiie, Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be at your own home?" he asked

"Direct order from Princess, watching you in safe is first priority"

Kazuto smirked "Is she really that unfaithfulness with her own retainer?" he thought

Kazuto who is now eating disturbed after his clothes were pulled by the owner daughter, then Sugihara ordered her.

"Nene, please don't disturb Hideyoshi-san in his eat, you disturbing him."

"No, it's nothing, She really a shy girl but a good cook, she might be a good wife in the future."

Sugihara thought that Kazuto want her to be his bride, and very excited while Kazuto were still dumbfounded

"Ano, Hideyoshi-san would you like my Daughter to be your bride."

"*cough cough* You kidding me right?" Kazuto smirked

"of course not, the fact that she is attached to you is a proof that she wanted by your bride." he answered confidently

"but still she is too young and im afraid she might be afraid to..." Kazuto stopped when Nene is purred and lean on his shoulder

"See, i told you." Sugihara pointed

"Hahaha." he shrugged and don't know how to reply

Since that day forward, the Little girl keep calling him Onii-chan and attach to him, she might be young but still she is a quite beauty herself, he thinks that Hideyoshi's wife is like a child, but that doesn't matter now.

**Outskirts of Owari, Okehazama**

Kazuto is trying to found his own Follower, or Retainer so he could gain more stronger allies in the future, he somehow wanted to travel around Owari, but he accidently bumped into a person with a mysterious like Beggar clothes with Cloak

"Sorry, i didn't see the way." Kazuto said

"No, it is my fault." a girly like voice came out, when she took a quick glance at his Sword. then suddenly draw out her sword only to found Kazuto already parry it

"I don't know who you are, but it seems i took a Interest in you." Kazuto said.

"Why?"

It's because you are a good Fighter."

"..."

The two of them clashed, a Shadowless Movement filled the Battle, Kazuto trying to beat the man in cloak however after 30 minutes of sparring, both of them already tired, and decide to end battle.

"It seems we have to end this battle." the man in cloak said

"Agreed, i won't lose to you." Kazuto pointed his sword to him when suddenly a red blood Color shining through his Sword and making the man in Cloak Bow before him and said.

"I've been looking and searching everywhere for the master of that sword and finally i could serve you Master of the Demon Blade Muramasa." suddenly the man in cloak revealing that it seems that he is she

"So you are a girl?" Kazuto asked dumbfounded

"Yes, i am."

The young girl having a pink eyes and long pink hair that she wears in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails are left bare.

"So if you are wanted to Serve me then i wanted to know your name." he asked

"Yes, Master, My name is Yuno Gasai i am here to serve you to the utmost of my ability." she bow

"I never would have thought that i was fighting a girl what a shame."

"what are you talking about Master? you almost beat me anyway so i guess you deserve to be my master."

"Well, then let's go back home." he reached his hand to her

She took his hand and smiled. "Yes."

Kazuto took Yuno as his Retainer knowing that Yuno is strong enough to fight him, he explain to everyone in the inn how he meet with her and fought each other and all of them accept her, with a little conviction to Toshiie. but his journey to find more retainer isn't done yet.

**1 Month Later Atsuta, Owari**

Kazuto and the other were eating Breakfast, till recently he needs more personal of his own retainer, so he decide to take Yuno to travel with him to find someone capable filing the role of the Ninja. Yuno who is surprised by the action of her Master decided to ask.

"Master Hideyoshi, why are you trying to find more personal, aren't you already capable enough to aid Lord Nobuna?"

Kazuto decide not turn around and just replied "Yuno, in this Chaotic land, one Lord needs of a very capable retainer to gain Victory and even more victory, and for that i need strategist, warrior, ninja, and many more capable person to aid me and Lord Nobuna in her quest."

"so, you are saying you wanted to gain fame and trust by the other retainer so they one day could trust you?"

"Yes. although many who despise me after i taking the Military Authority, Lord Nobuna still taking control of my action, she is really smart anyway, but I trust her to be a great person one day, for now let's head to that Shrine to recover our strength and stamina." Yuno only nodded but in her mind "I didn't wrong to chose him as my Master."

**Atsuta Shrine **

Kazuto and Yuno pray for their safety on the travel, but Kazuto feel a presence near the shrine, he decide to ask Yuno.

"Yuno, there is someone around here, you feel it?"

"Yes, although they were very good at Stealth I know they were a Ninja, it seems you know that too, Master."

After looking at each other Kazuto shouted to call them out.

"I know the three of you are near this Shrine, Get out of there, and tell me what is your Purpose!?"

Three shadow coming from Forest and he recognize one of them, it was Koroku Hachisuka that he encounter when he bury the 'real' Hideyoshi.

_FLASHBACK _

After praying for Hideyoshi, Kazuto turn around and saw a beautiful little girl, with a Mask and scarf that covering her mouth with a black color alongside with her Ninja outfit like. she suddenly asked.

"Are you the one who named Kazuto Hongou?"

"Yes, it is me."

"From now on i will be serving as my Master." she kneel and bow her head.

Kazuto was shocked to see this. "Why? aren't you just only know me, my do you want me to become my vassal?"

"It is because Master Hideyoshi is my previous master and he sees you as a person who is capable." she answered.

"Very well then, but know from this day onward my name will be Hideyoshi Kinoshita. you can address me as Hideyoshi."

"yes Hideyoshi-sama." she answered

"but i want you to know that to find someone who is capable, as yourself possibly a great Ninja."

"Very well, i shall bring them to you, but i will try to persuade them to join your cause."

"I thank you, by the way what's your name?"

"my name is Koroku Hachisuka."

"well then Koro-chan, i will leave the rest to you."

"Hai." in a blink of a shadow she disappeared using Shunsin, leaving Kazuto who is still mourning, and he thought that he will make Lord Nobuna the greatest Lord ever in the land of Japan.

_FLASHBACK END _

she kneel in front of him with respect to his Master. "Master, i have finally able to persuade them to join your cause, both of them is the best Ninja around the Land."

"Around the land huh?" Kazuto look at the two man behind her, as he glanced at the two man also bow. Kazuto look at the person in his left. the man is Blond spiky hair most likely a Foreigner,he also have a blue Azure eyes, and his clothes were an orange ninja attire clothes with a black Cloak of a fire orange pattern. to his right he saw the man with a straight black hair and also his sharp and cold eyes alongside with his clothes a bit close to the blond one but without a pattern. he finally decide to speak despite his deep sigh. "so care to Introduce both of yourself?"

the left one started to raise his head and look towards Kazuto. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, i am a Ninja from Koga, but i already decide to join you, despite my age, i am the Former head of the Koga Ninja and also the Former Commander of the Ashikaga Shogunate Dragon Elite Ninja, i promise you that you won't be disappointed." Kazuto nodded then he stare at the right one. he just scoffed and raise his head while he look at the Blond and mumbled. "Hn, Show off." after that he look at Kazuto

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i am a Ninja from Iga, i am only here because he joined you." he pointed at the Naruto. "Also, i am the Former Head of the Iga Ninja and for your Information my new Master, Iga Ninja Head is now Sandayu Momochi, the Pricky old Bastard. I will also Joined you in your cause." he bowed himself and Kazuto Nodded.

"Very good, i will waiting to see your real Potential later, for now let's head back home." he said and the three nodded and Yuno finally asked question.

"Master, aren't we suppose to head to find more retainer, so why are we going home now?"

"It's because we have find a great Retainer already so pack your things up, we leaving now."

"H-Hai!." she hesitant for a moment

And so Kazuto found another great Retainer.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I didn't own anyone in this Fic, only when i decide to add more OC, i will explain their personality here and Info. **

**Name: Yuno Gasai  
**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Samurai, Kazuto Vassal, Cold Blood Killer. Former of God of Time and Space.**

**Weapon: Various weapon**

**Ability: Shinkageryu Sword style, Pocket Dimension**

**Relationship: Kazuto Hongou (Master), Koroku Hachisuka (Friend).**

**Bounty: 100.000 Gold (Dead or Alive)**


End file.
